


Clumsy Affection

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Peter is out picking flowers with Leila and gets stuck in a tree.





	Clumsy Affection

The sun was starting to set on a very busy day. Light pinks and oranges gently swept across the sky as Leila looked back at Peter, who was trying to keep up with her. Despite their many days working together on a farm, Peter only got a bit of strength to him, while Leila who was already strong, just got stronger. Peter had no issues with her being able to potentially beat him in a fight. She looked out for him and he looked out for her, and that was all that mattered. In fact, her strength and stubborn heart was something he admired about her.   
Leila wiped the sweat from her brow, the sun giving a glow to her toned dark arms “You alright over there?”   
“Yeah.” Peter said, looking up. His blonde hair was all over the place, falling over his freckles and brown eyes. He swept it out of the way and began to pick sporadically some of the wildflowers around him. 

Leila huffed. “You pick them like they’re going to attack you. Go more towards towards the roots and be careful with them. You want them to look nice for the wedding coming up.” 

“Yeah… The wedding…” Peter muttered. he forgot all about the people getting married. He just trailed along because he wanted to watch Leila.   
And watch Leila he did. He sat back and drank some water as he watched her study the flowers and determine which were the nicest as well as how to arrange them. He smiled and she came up to him, grabbed his hand, and told him to help.   
“Yes m’am!” He said, his brown eyes shiny and obedient. “How do you want me to help exactly?”   
She twisted her lip to the side and brushed her dark brown hair from her shoulder.   
“Why don’t you go after the blue ones? I have a lot of purple so far.” 

“Ok!” Peter said, and sought out the blue ones, remembering her advice on keeping the flowers intact. He looked at them and slowly started to appreciate their delicate forms more, as he’s often overlook them while working with her. He occasionally snuck glances over to her as he picked them, hoping she’d notice the large amount in his hands as he worked more diligently.   
She glanced over to him and he perked up. “How are these?”   
Leila nodded “They’re good. These are new, where’d you find these?” She asked, pointing at some larger blue flowers. 

He pointed in the direction and she looked over and then in the distance noticed a tree with a lot of exciting flowers by it. 

“Jackpot!” She said excitedly and ran over to them. Peter hurriedly followed. 

“Look at these!” Leila said happily. 

Peter smiled gently to one of the larger white flowers and picked it, the stem was too short as he did. 

“Aw you made the stem two short for the arrangement.” 

“…Not too short for your hair…” Peter muttered, and gently lay the flower behind her ear, kept snug by her thick dark waves of hair. 

It brought out the shape of her face and made her suddenly look more bold and feminine. 

Peter stood gapping and Leila asked “What?” 

Peter answered, “Look at you…” 

“I can’t.” 

“Oh, right… Well, you look really… Pretty…” He said, staring at the ground shyly. 

Leila snorted “Me? Pretty? Boy I oughtta pop you in the jaw!” 

Peter blushed a bit. “It’s true!”   
She shook her head with a smirk. “Well, you’re pretty sometimes too.” She answered, putting her hand on his shoulder. For some reason the comment made his heart warm. But his mouth was dry so he took some more water and offered some to Leila as well.   
“Hey pretty boy, check it out!” 

Peter looked up in the tree where she was pointing and saw a bright colored fabric, then string. 

“It’s the kite we used to fly!”   
“Oh yeah…” Peter answered, remembering it. 

“Well?” Leila questioned. 

“What?” 

“Go get it!” She ordered. 

“Me? Aren’t you more suited for this?” 

“Do I have to do everything? I got all the flowers. You get the kite.” 

He sighed. “Ok. I… I am a good climber after all…” 

He set the water down and studied the tree until he found a plan for how he’d climb. Once he got one branch down he was golden. He quickly stretched and scaled the tree, even jumping at some points to get to the high kite. 

For some reason, it made Leila’s heart swell with pride. “Yeah! Go pretty boy!” She cheered to him, and he felt warmth come to his face again. He reached forward, stretching, when He felt the fabric and grabbed tight. 

“I got it!” He called down. 

“Awesome!” Leila responded. 

He smiled, feeling his heart warm again, but that was when he felt something else. The branch under him suddenly broke with a violent snap and he fell suddenly, and grabbed unto the next branch, the bark rough on his face and torso. The water he drank was starting to catch up to him and the shock caused him to leak a bit of warmth into his ripped jeans. His eyes widened as he grew pale, clinging to the bark tightly. 

“Are you ok?” Leila called up. 

“…Yeah…!” He called back. 

“Do you need any help?” 

“Uh, no I’m…!” He looked down at her on the ground, far from him and his head went dizzy as he clenched his eyes shut and tears formed in his eyes. He hadn’t considered getting down. 

“Yes…! Can you please help me down?”   
Leila without hesitation leapt up to the first branch then the next, climbing with as much speed as Peter, but less fear. She finally reached him and his puppy-like eyes were wide and dark, and she saw just how scared he really was. 

“…I could’ve gone to get it…” Leila told him. 

Peter shook his head and feebly reached the kite to her. “Here’s the kite…” 

She scoffed with a smirk and dropped the kite carefully to the ground below them. 

She looked down, “Wow, we’re pretty high up…” Peter nodded and looked away. 

“Here, take my hand.” She said gently, and Peter swallowed, sitting upright on the branch now, and took her hand. She felt the clammy fingers and saw how his hand trembled and she sighed, how could he just jump into something he was so scared of…? 

She guided him from branch to branch, checking to make sure they were stable until he got the bottom branch and jumped from there to the ground. 

The impact of his feet hitting the ground was too much for his bladder. He gave an inward shriek and faint whimper and doubled over. This wasn’t just nerves like he thought it was. More leaked out of him, warming his hand and showing on the fabric of his jeans. 

His voice was scared and high pitched, muttering indecipherable noises as his legs shook and he stared to the ground, his shaking hands squeezing his crotch tightly, trying desperately to resist his bladders cries to release everything right there. 

Leila raised a brow at this.   
“Woah are you ok? …Did that tree branch hit you in a bad place?”   
He clenched his eyes shut and sniffled, shaking his head. 

“I uh… I… I gotta… I gotta… Go…” 

She gave a faint half-surprised smirk. “You’re kiddin’ me…” 

“i’m not…!” He whimpered. “I don’t know what to do!”

“Just go…” She said, like that solution was obvious. 

“What? R…Right here? Right now?!” 

She shrugged. “Well, yeah, why not? We’re outside. I won’t look if you prefer.” 

Peter shifted his legs together, his brown eyes shiny with tears, his heart racing. 

“Are you sure?” 

She giggled, “Yes I’m sure. Look at you, what are you so shy for? It’s just peeing. Go on,” she laughed. 

Peter nodded and licked his lip then looked away from her. 

“Ok… ok… I’m going…” 

Leila smiled and chuckled to herself. “Good…” 

He continued to look away and started letting loose everything into his jeans. The stain quickly spread from a baseball sized patch to coating his thighs and spreading down his legs, trickling through the tears in his jeans and puddling under his shoes. The hissing and pattering into the dirt carried on for a while as his jeans grew warm and heavy. He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Leila was shocked but entertained, watching the grown boy completely soak his pants in front of her. She couldn’t help it, a little chuckle started to form from her small smile into loud giggling. 

Peter’s hands shook, as well as his knees, which still dripped urine.   
“Wh-what…? You said… It was ok…?” 

She giggled at that and put her hand on his shoulder with a grin, “Next time, try pulling your pants down first…” 

His jaw dropped and the blush of his face put the red and pink sky to shame. 

“B-but…! You didn’t say…” 

She continued giggling to herself. “I thought it was obvious…” 

Peter bit his lip and looked down at his warm soaked and glistening jeans. 

“I’m… Sorry…” 

She laughed and clapped her hands. “Don’t be sorry! This is the best thing I’ve seen all day!” 

Peter chuckled slightly but something in his heart sunk. 

“Come on Peter, we should head back to our homes. You need to get cleaned up and I need to get the flowers somewhere safe.” 

Peter nodded somewhat distracted. “Y-Yeah…” 

They walked back and found a river along the path they took. 

“Look, you can dispose of the evidence here.” Leila offered with a smile. 

“Yeah…” Peter said, offput. He got into the river and sat in the water for a while, looking down as the sky started to get dark and stars started to sneak into view. 

“What’s going on with you?” Leila asked, concerned, and then got into the water with him. 

“Don’t worry about it…” He muttered. 

“Last time I didn’t worry you almost fell out of a tree. I’m surprised you didn’t pee your pants up there.” 

He winced and looked away from her. 

“Is that whats bothering you? Well it’s ok. Your family won’t see and you’ll be clean by tomorrow, so-” 

“I’m not worried about them, it’s… You…” 

Leila furrowed her brows. “Me? What about me?” 

“You saw. It’s embarrassing…” 

“You sure weren’t embarrassed when you let loose right there in the open…” 

“I didn’t think that… I didn’t know…” 

Leila sighed. “I’m not worried about it. I mean come on, it’s just me. What am I going to do?” 

“Not love me back…?” Peter muttered, avoiding eye contact. 

“Not… What?” Leila asked, her voice softening. 

Peter groaned in frustration. “I like you.”   
He furrowed his brows and looked away, his blush was still noticeable in the blue of the night. He didn’t want to admit it like this. 

“I like you and I don’t want to come off as… I don’t know… Dumb…?” 

“Oh, Peter… You aren’t dumb…!” 

He gave her a look of disbelief. She’s seen all of his dumb moments. 

She blushed now. “Ok so maybe you can do things that are kind of dumb… So? It’s kind of cute sometimes. When you aren’t hurting yourself, anyway…” 

She stood and helped him up. The air was cold on his jeans and on the hem of her shorts. 

“So… What do you think of me then…? You know how I feel…” 

“Ah, I do…” Leila said, pulling the flower from her hair and smiling at it gently.

She put it back in her hair and said “How about I answer that in the morning.” 

He took her hand and she lead him out of the river. 

“I won’t sleep tonight…” Peter muttered feebly. 

“Then why don’t I give you a hint, pretty boy.” She said, and with that she kissed him on the cheek and walked on for him to follow, his heart skipping a beat.


End file.
